Furthermore, prior art already exists relating to swirl chambers in a water supply pipe of this type of shower arm for supplying shower water to a shower nozzle. This type of swirl chamber is intended to generate a rotating flow of water, in particular in order to widen the jet of water passing out of the shower nozzle by means of the centrifugal forces.
The technical problem underlying the present invention is to specify an improved shower arm with a swirl chamber, a shower WC equipped with the latter and a shower device for this WC.